herobrine_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Briggs
Steven Briggs, is a 17 year old boy, who after learning he has telekinetic powers destroys his high school during revenge on his lifelong bully Thomas White. The attack caused Steve to lose control of his powers and became Herobrine. His mother, Anna died when he was 3 years old. After the death of Anna, his father Robert became very protective over Steve, thus sheltering him which caused Steve to be a target for bullies throughout his school life. It is mentioned in Herobrine Origins that Steve is a gifted and smart student. Steve's relationship with his uncle Jack is a mystery to most viewers, with some thinking the two don't really get along due to Jack's very religious lifestyle. When Robert asks Steve what it's like living with Jack, Steve simply responds with, "he's alright I guess". But we also see that Jack cares very much for Steve. Films Herobrine Origins In the first film, Steve Briggs is an awkward teenager, who is bullied by his high school peers, mainly Thomas White. DaneDimension was cast as Steve, who auditioned via the Minecraft Forums. Through the film, we see Steve learning about his new abilities. The film offers no evidence that Steve's powers were present in his life before he was a teenager, being triggered seemingly due to puberty or the lifetime of bullying finally causing him to snap. His relationship with his father suggests that Steve was always sheltered by his father, which lead to him being seen as an outcast, when he was told that his father had died, he didnt seem too upset. After the death of his father, Steve became an orphan, now living with his uncle Jack. A very religious man, who at first didnt think he would be able to take care of Steve. Steve and Jack's relationship appears to be better than Steve and his father, although we see that Jack can be stern and strict. After learning that Steve has supernatural powers, Jack calls him "Satan" and kicks him out of the house, after slapping Steve. During the MineBerry High School annual End of Year Party, we see Steve fully unleash his powers. His eyes become white, with his inner Herobrine demon being released and taking over. Steve/Herobrine kills almost everyone inside the party, everyone except Thomas, who runs into the forest. Steve chases Thomas into the forest, throws him into a tree and sets the entire forest on fire, seemingly killing Thomas. After the party, Steve, still in his Herobrine form, goes back to Jack's house. Jack worried after hearing about the events of the party, runs out to Steve, now covered in blood. Steve throws Jack back inside the house and blows it up, killing Jack. Herobrine Origins Part II Steve, now on the run from the police after the End of Year Party. He is out of the Herobrine form, and realizes what he has done and tries to turn himself into the police, but the Herobrine form again takes over, causing Steve to kill the police. Steve is now wearing a white hoodie, which isnt explained in the film, how he got it, we assume he retrieved it from his old home after fleeing from Jack's. Throughout the film we Steve becoming less awkward like he was in the first film. Appearances Trivia * Steve's original name was Steve Brine. But because it sounded cheesy, it was changed. * Marv Gatehouse was planned to play Steve Briggs, but was later recast to DaneDimension. Marv went on to play Jack Briggs. * Steve's design was changed from the default Steve Minecraft skin, with the skin designer Knightsabers adding more shading to make him look realistic. * Steve's personality is based around Carrie White and Peter Parker. Two character who are known to be sociably awkward and bullied. * Despite the film BRINE taking place before Steve's birth, he does make a very short appearance in the film. During the closing moments when Anna looks at her positive pregnancy test, an image of Steve appears on the screen for less than a second. Gallery STEVE BRIGGS.png HEROBRINE.png Steve Hoodie Photo.png Category:Characters